Suite Life Hawaiian Style
by gabgaws12
Summary: A romantic vacation for two couples in Hawaii, Zack and Maddie, Cody and Bailey. This vacation has a lot a romance for these couples, and a lot of adventures, as these couples bond into a family and togetherness. Sequel to Seven Seas Prom and Graduation.
1. Big Surpise

Suite Life Hawaiian Style

Chapter 1: The big surprise

**Note: This is the sequel to the story Seven Seas High Prom and Graduation, you don't have to have read the first one to read this one, I explained what happen on the first story. Also the word keeps on getting cut when I put the story on. name in the story will be just Moseby. will just be Mister Tipton. I edited the chapter to fix stuff I found when I read it. **

Zack's PVO

I have had a lot of fun the past month being home for summer vacation with my family and friends, I can't wait to start college in a couple months at Boston College. Cody and Me decide to become roommates for our first school year at campus in Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts, Chestnut Hill, is where the campus of Boston College Campus is located.

Also Maddie has decided to ask Bailey to be her roommate this year at Boston College also. Maddie and I have been hanging almost every day since we have been home from the S.S. Tipton. We started to hangout everyday because Maddie is my girlfriend now, and the love of my life. Maddie and me have done so many things this summer since we have been home at Boston Tipton, like: we went to the movies to see Toy Story 3, also I took Maddie to the red sox game against the Yankees, also I took Maddie miniature golfing a couple days ago, Maddie and Me also went to the park almost every weekend to hang out. We also hung with Cody and Bailey a lot this summer because Bailey is Maddie's roommate for the summer in Maddie's suite she renting for couple weeks this summer.

Also Maddie and Me have hung with her best friends Corrie and Mary-Margret, and their boyfriends Trevor and Izzy. Yes the dump Corrie girl is going out with Maddie's ex boyfriend the dude I hated, because I couldn't compete with him because he had grades and smarts to win Maddie. But I got the last laugh now, because Maddie is mine and the girl who I think I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know Maddie won't cheat on me like Maya did, because Maddie knows what is like being cheated on, because a lot of her boyfriends in the past have cheated on her with other girls, because she wouldn't go all the way with them, so they dumped her, I was always there to hold her hand, and comfort her help her get over them.

That's why I think Maddie came and save me and comfort me after Maya cheated on me with the guy from New York where she is from, Maya also dumped me to go out with the guy she cheated on me with. Maddie did it, because she knows how it feels to be cheated on, and she didn't like the feeling, and also because I saved her after getting cheated on so many times. Maddie finally chose me to go out with after 6 years of trying so hard. Also I got Maddie a year early then I said I would, I am still seventeen, I told her I would date her, when I was eighteen.

Right now, I am on way up to my suite that I live with my mom and my twin brother Cody. My mom wanted to talk to Cody and me about something, all I know is that it has been a month since my graduation from high school, and my mom still hasn't gave me my graduation present. I bet that's why she wanted to talk to me and Cody about. I have already got a lot of great present from people for graduating. Moseby gave me red sox tickets against the New York Yankees, I took Maddie to the game, and Cody took Bailey to the game. My dad even gave me a gift before my mom has. My dad gave me and Cody a car for us graduating high school. He gave us a nice used car, I like it, and I have driven it more than Cody has since our dad gave it two us a couple a weeks ago. I love driving Maddie to Mall, just going driving in the car with my arm around Maddie in my car.

Maddie is working right now at the Candy counter, I love that Maddie still works at the candy counter. She only works there on the weekends during school year, and also during the summer she works every day. So when school starts I probably go home sometimes on the weekend and visit my mom while Maddie is working. Right Now, I am on my way to elevator to go upstairs to see my mom she wants to talk to Cody and me about. When the elevators reach the 26 floor, I walk out and walk to my suite and slide my keycard. When I enter suite my mom tells me to sit down on the couch because she wanted to talk to me and Cody about something. At first my mom gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Zack, Cody" My mom said looking at me and Cody on the couch.

"Yes Mom, What did you want to talk to us about Mom?" Cody and I said together.

"You guys know how you haven't got a graduation present from me yet." My Mom said.

"Yeah Mom" I said to my mom

"I haven't given it to you yet because it probably the best and biggest present you can get your kids for their graduation present, I pulled a lot of strings around the hotel business with Mister Tipton and Mister Moseby. Be sure to thank them also when you guys see them again." My mom said not giving out what the secret graduation present is.

"Mom, what is the graduation present you got for us, which is so big and great." I said to my mom really wondering what the great graduation present it really is.

"Zack, Cody, your present is I got you guys all expense paid vacation to Maui, Hawaii, I got you guys a four first-class plane tickets. Your flight leaves on June 29, 2010 at five in the morning to Chicago, then you guys have change flights to Los Angeles, and then from Los Angeles to Maui, Hawaii. All you guys have to do is pick the hotel you guys are going to stay at when you go to Maui, Hawaii. You guys also get ten thousand dollars each to spend in Maui, Hawaii, the money is some from Moseby, Mister Tipton, your grandparents, and also your father, and me. You guys pay for what you want to do. You guys also are taking Maddie and Bailey with you to Hawaii, because I put there names on the other tickets when I bought them; Zack be sure to tell Maddie to take a lot of pictures in Hawaii for me. I wanted to go, but Moseby, and also there is a big conference, while you guys are gone, I have to go singer at. Also Congratulation on graduating from High School, I am very proud of both of you and what you have done on the S.S. Tipton for past 3 years. I love you guys, you deserved it." My mom said surprising Cody and Me with the one of the greatest vacation you could have a Hawaiian vacation for their kids, and their girlfriends.

Cody and I know where we are going to go see are girls to ask them if they can go to Hawaii with us next week. .

After Cody and Me, gave our mom and a hug and a kiss to thank her for giving such a great graduation gift; then Cody and Me went to lobby to go see Bailey and Maddie tell them, and ask them if they want to go to Hawaii with us on Tuesday. I know Maddie is going to say yes, because while we are there it is going to be Maddie's birthday, so I want bring so that I am with her celebrate her birthday with her new boyfriend.

I can't wait to go to Hawaii with Maddie, my brother Cody, and his girlfriend. We going to do so much there in the time we are going to be there in Hawaii. I am planning to learn how to surf with Cody while Maddie and Bailey tan on the beach, watching try and surf. We are going to go beach almost like every day, we probably go hiking in the mountains and trails they have on Maui. I have heard the Maui, Island is one of the most romantic island in Hawaiian Islands, and one with the best beaches on it.

When Cody and I reach the lobby, Maddie is still working at the candy counter and Bailey also there with her, helping Maddie, and also talking with her. Cody and I walk up to our beautiful girlfriends at the candy counter.

"Maddie, Can I talk you for a few minutes."

"Why Zacky, Did I do something wrong?"

"No Sweet Thang, You didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to ask you something.""What did you want to tell me?"

"Maddie, I am going to Hawaii, next Tuesday."

"That's exciting that you're going to Hawaii next week, with your Mom and Cody. So you are going to miss my birthday this year."

"No Sweet Thang, I am not going to miss your birthday, and the first one for us being boyfriend and girlfriend." I said to Maddie who was looking at me funny, I didn't put it out that she was going with me to Hawaii next week.

"Zack, How are going to be with me on my birthday in two weeks on July second, if you're going to be in Hawaii." Maddie said still confused and sad."Maddie, I am going to be with you on your birthday because my mom paid for Cody and Me to go to Maui, Hawaii, with our girlfriends you and Bailey. So Maddie, I am going to be in the same state as you to celebrate your 21st birthday, I am going to be celebrating your birthday with you in the beautiful romantic setting of Maui, Hawaii, Baby ? So can you go?' I said telling Maddie the truth about Hawaiian Vacation with Bailey and Her.

"So Zack, I am going to Hawaii with you next week, and also I am going to be celebrating my birthday with you in Hawaii in a couple weeks. I thought your mom wanted to go with you guys." Maddie said wondering why my mom didn't want to go.

"Maddie Baby, my mom wanted to go, but she said she couldn't go because she said she has a lot of work to do here during the time she could get for us to celebrate our vacation, she told us to go and have fun and relax with our girlfriends in Hawaii. Maddie also my mom wanted you and all us to take a lot of pictures of the vacation in Hawaii. So please Maddie can you come to Maui, Hawaii with me, and be with me and have romantic vacation with me in Maui, Hawaii." I said trying to convincing Maddie to go to Hawaii with me, because I love her.

"Zack Honey, I would love to come with you to Hawaii, I would love to go on this romantic vacation with you for a couple weeks, I think this going to be fun with you Zack, and also with Cody and Bailey." Maddie said giving me a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips telling me, she can't wait to spend our first vacation together as a couple in the most romantic spot in USA, Hawaiian Islands. I notice now that Cody and Bailey were looking at the Maui brochures that my mom gave Cody and Me. Maddie then goes over and starts to look over the brochures.

Now the hard part of the vacation, We all decide that we are all going to help plan the vacation for next week, we have to tell Moseby what hotel we are going to stay in Maui, Hawaii. I have a lot things that I want to do in Hawaii, when we are there next week.

I can't wait to spend almost the next month with Maddie, and Bailey and Cody, and the romantic setting of the beautiful Hawaiian Island of Maui. I heard that it is pretty nice, there are a lot of hotels on the island that are great, and great for different couples. Also there are lots of things to do Hawaii Island; I can't wait to be on the beach with Maddie, in a bikini, playing in the ocean with me, Cody, and Bailey. Man, this vacation is going to one of the best ever vacation of all time. I can't wait to spend this Hawaiian romantic vacation with the person I love the most, my sweet thang, my princess, My Maddie Fitzpatrick.

Now, goodbye and see you in a couple days guys, I have to go plan a vacation with my brother, his girlfriend and my girlfriend, and try and make this the vacation ever.

**Note: Please Review this chapter after reading it, It only takes 2 minutes to review the chapter, I really like when people review my work and tell me what you think, and what is good and what I need to work on. **


	2. Getting ready for the Trip for Hawaii

Suite Life Hawaiian Style

October 22, 2010

Chapter 2: Getting for the Trip to Hawaii

Notes: Sorry about not updating soon of the story. I have really busy with College. I hope to have anther chapter up next weekend. So I can get back on updating regular schedule. I am working on a new sports story. It is about Zack's Freshmen year at Cheevers High Basketball team. The story also has a love triangle between Maddie, Zack, and Maddie's New boyfriend in the story, also Zack's enemy on the basketball team.

Zack's PVO

Sunday: TWO DAYS BEFORE they leave for the trip to Hawaii.

I cannot believe that I am going on a Hawaiian vacation in two days with my brother Cody, his girlfriend Bailey, and my girlfriend Maddie. I am happy to be spending almost a month in Maui, just hanging, relaxing, and having fun with the people, the person I cared about the most, my sweet thang Maddie.

We decide that we are going to stay at the Tipton Maui Hotel and Resort in Hanalei Bay Beach, Kauai on the Maui Island. We chose that hotel because it was the one that we did not have to pay for because Mister Tipton talked to the manager to get us to stay free. It is the best luxury suite in the hotel; it has two bedrooms, one for Maddie and Me, and one for Cody and Bailey. In addition, there is view and a walk off to the beach, also there are two pools, one indoor pool and also there is indoor pool. In addition, the hotel says it has a movie theater in hotel. I have a lot of stuff today before I have to go and start packing tonight. Cody and I are going shopping for some clothes for the vacation; also, we probably buy some Hawaiian clothes on the island. I cannot wait for 72 hours from now; I will be on the beach with Maddie in a bikini walking down it and holding hands, also being in love. I want this trip to the best vacation ever for all us especially for Maddie, she never had a really vacation for just herself except for visiting us on the boat.

Maddie and Bailey are leaving in a couple hrs to go shopping for bikinis at the mall. Maddie wanted a new bikini for the trip. I gave her some money to buy a nice one for herself and also for me to look at. I have to see Maddie in her suite before she leaves to go shopping with Bailey. I then walk out of my suite that I share with my mom and Cody. I then walk a couple rooms away; and knocked on Maddie and Bailey's suite door, and they open it. I then hugged Maddie, and I gave her a kiss, and sat on their couch in the living room. Cody then comes in behind me, and gives Bailey a hug and kiss, and also goes sit on the other couch with Bailey. I then look at Maddie ask her a question.

"Maddie, what time are you going to the mall to go shopping for clothes for Hawaii?" I asked my girlfriend when she is leaving to prepare for the trip to Hawaii on Tuesday.

"Zack Honey, Bailey and I decide we would go later in the afternoon to the mall, I probably buy some clothes for the trip now, also Zack, Bailey and I decide probably go shopping in Maui, for some Hawaiian clothes for the vacation in Hawaii." Maddie said, with my arm around her, and her head on my shoulder, while I hold her hand in my mine, and while I play with her fingers.

"Maddie, Cody and I are going shopping too, I have to go buy a new bathing suit for the trip, and I also have to buy a new hat and sun glasses for the Hawaiian trip. In addition, Maddie, I have to start packing tonight when I get back. Cody and I put almost all the money into the new dept card in the bank accounts we opened. Maddie, Can you remind me when we get back from Hawaii, to start applying for a new job so that I can pay the rent for my apartment on the B.C. College Campus in Chestnut Hill, Mass." I said to Maddie what I had to do today.

"Zacky when are you and Cody going to the store to buy stuff for the vacation." Maddie said wondering.

"I am probably going when you guys go, I was hoping that we could take one car to the mall, and then we can have dinner in the food court at the mall. Sweet thang, have you guys started to pack yet for the trip on Tuesday." I said wondering if my girlfriend started to pack yet.

"Zack, I am probably starting packing when we all get back from the mall later tonight. Zack, I was also wondering if Cody and you wanted to come over tonight and watch a movie, and eat popcorn and snuggle with me, and Bailey can snuggle with Cody."

"Sure Baby, I loved to come over tonight and snuggle and eat popcorn with you and watch a movie, I probably come after I start packing for the trip on Tuesday." I said to Maddie, I would love to come and watch a movie with Maddie, Bailey and my brother Cody, we all are going to just hang-out tonight be together. London has not been here most of the summer, because she has been staying with Mister Tipton and his new wife in their main home somewhere. Therefore, it just has been Bailey, Cody, Maddie and I just hanging and having fun. Everybody misses London tough. I am so happy now that Maddie and I are able to be together, I am happy Maddie and I am going to be together at Boston College next year. I know Maddie is going to help me in College and help me study for school. I still have no idea what I want to do with my life, or what I want to do after college. I know when thing I want to do is be with Maddie, hopefully one day marry Maddie, and start to have family with Maddie as my wife.

A couple hours later, Cody and I left to go get ready to go to the mall with our girlfriends to get some stuff for the trip to Maui, Hawaii on Tuesday. Cody and I want back to our suite, to go get the keys for our car. Maddie and Bailey are going to meet us down in the Lobby in a few minutes to go to the mall. The Mall we decide on going to is the Shops at Prudential Center in the Boston Back Bay on the east side of Boston. It should take us about ten minutes to get there from the Tipton Hotel. I then change my shirt to go to the Mall. I asked Maddie if she wanted me to get a haircut while we are the mall. She told me she did not care, and that she loves my love hair, and she said she thinks I love the cute long hair that is blonde-brown hair, Maddie also has brown and blonde hair. She has blonde-haired person with brown highlights. Maddie also said she thinking of dying it back to her natural hair color brown before schools starts on September 1, 2010. Bailey is going back in the end of July back to Kettlecorn to visit with her family, before she comes back to go to school with us at Boston College.

Bailey loves seeing Boston this summer, she loves seeing the history of the town with all us, when showed all the old parts of Boston all the stuff from 1776, and back then. Maddie loves when go and see the history of Boston. Maddie is so smart, I am so proud of her that she graduating from Boston College next May. I know this year is going to go quick for all us. I love spending so much time with Maddie, and I know she is the one; I want to spend my life with.

Maddie and Bailey meet us in the Lobby, and then we walk out to the Tipton hotel-parking garage, to go to the car. I then open the passenger door for Maddie, and then I get in the driver's side. Cody and Bailey go in the back seat to go sit. I put my arm around Maddie and she lays her head on my shoulder, as we drive towards the shops at prudential center.

It took about ten minutes to get to the shops at prudential center, when we arrived in the back bay of Boston on the east side of the city, I found a spot of the first floor parking garage of the mall, close to the door to get into the mall. After getting out of the car, I walked over to open up Maddie's car door for her, as I hold her hand, and Cody and Bailey were holding hands to.

After walking by the girl's bathing suit store, I forgot what the name of the store is; there are so many stores in the mall here at the Prudential Center. Maddie then let go of my hand and went into the store with Bailey to go buy bath suits for the trip. Cody and I told them, we meet them in the food court in about an hour to ninety minutes, depending on how long it takes all of us to get what we need for the vacation in Hawaii.

Cody and I walk over to the sunglasses and hat store across from GameStop. I picked out a pair of nice sunglasses that were on sale for twenty bucks, and the glasses are originally for fifty bucks when they were not on sale. I also pick up a new Boston Red Sox Hat from the store also; my other red sox hat was thrown into the ocean when I was on the S.S. Tipton for school. Maya threw it over board because she was a New York Yankee Fan, and they are the rival of the Boston Red Sox, she did it because I lost a bet I made back when we were dating. Now that Maya is out of my life, I can go back to wearing my New England Sports Gear and not worry about it being thrown into the bay or the ocean. At the Red Sox game I went with Maddie, Cody, and Bailey, I used my back up hat 2007 world championship Boston Red Sox hat when we went to the game last week.

Good, I don't have to worry about Maddie throwing my hat in garbage because she is from Boston, and is starting to become a red sox fan, patriots, Celtics, and Bruins fan, from going out with me. I started to like some things Maddie is interested in. I read one of the books she recommends for me to read since we had been dating. I also sometimes volunteer with her at the Boston Dog Pound, or the Boston Homeless shelter and soup kitchen. I now recycle more because of Maddie, she loves the earth, she is not one of those hippie loving environment people and freak, and she just cares about earth and the planet, and now me.

I still cannot believe Maddie is my girlfriend now; she is best since we started dating after my senior prom on the S.S. Tipton. Maddie been great she is trying to like stuff I like, and I am trying some of the things she likes to do, and watch. From Maddie and me dating it made me realize that we have a lot in common, than we ever thought we did. I also just love Maddie's personality ever since we moved in to the Tipton, and when she was our babysitter, I know it must have been weird to have romantic feeling and feeling that you really love the kid that you used to baby-sit. But Maddie is now used to us being together and now Maddie and me can be happy with each other, and finally be allowed to show our feeling for each other and no need to worry about the age difference.

After purchasing the sunglasses and the hat from the store, Cody and I went to one of the bathing suit stores for people in the mall. I bought like three bathing suits for the trip, I will probably use all of them, one is black and white with a checker pattern bathing suit trunk, the others was black swim trunk, and the other one I bought was white and blue stripped bathing suit trunk.

Cody and I also went to Bob's men sportswear store to buy a couple tee shirts and shorts and I bought a new nice pair of flip-flops for the beach and for my shoes in Hawaii. After finishing getting stuff for the trip in two days. Cody and I went to the food court so we can meet up with the girls.

About 20 minutes later, the girls show up at the food court, with bag of clothes each. Maddie then walked over to me and sat down in the booth next to me, as I put my arm around my girlfriend, and pull her in to give her a hello hug and kiss. I love Maddie, and I hope she had fun with Bailey shopping today.

"Maddie, Did you finish your shopping for the trip on Tuesday?" I asked my girlfriend, wondering if she had finished getting what she need for Hawaiian vacation on Tuesday."

After eating dinner at the food court at the mall. We went back to the Tipton to start packing for the trip on Tuesday night. After finishing Packing I left with Cody to go to the girl's suite. I brought my sleeping bag tonight. Maddie plan was me and her were going to sleep on the floor in the living room in my sleeping bag. As we spend the night together as couples. As we talk about the trip on Tuesday.

Notes: Sorry about not updating soon of the story. I have really busy with College. I hope to have anther chapter up next weekend. So I can get back on updating regular schedule. I am working on a new sports story. It is about Zack's Freshmen year at Cheevers High Basketball team. The story also has a love triangle between Maddie, Zack, and Maddie's New boyfriend in the story, also Zack's enemy on the basketball team.


	3. Airport Security Problems

**Suite Life Hawaiian Style **

**Chapter 3: Airport Security Problems **

**Zack's PVO**

Tonight is are last night in Boston before the trip, Cody and I are packing up our car tonight for the trip to Hawaii tomorrow. Our flight leaves at five in the morning tomorrow, we have to be up for 3:00 in the morning to get to the airport on time, and get though airport security on time. I will probably ask Moseby for a 2:30 am wake up call to the suite. I am really am excited tomorrow for the trip. I know a flight to Maui from Boston Logan International Airport is about 11 hours long. Our flight to Hawaii has about three stops in it; even though it is a first class flight all the way, I know that a plane cannot go from Boston to Hawaii in one flight there. Our first stop in Hawaii flight is we switch flights in Chicago. Then there is another stop in Las Vegas, Nevada, there is layover there for about hr. Then the there is one more stop in Los Angeles before the final flight to Maui, Hawaii.

I have go meet Maddie in her suite across the hall, and see if she finished packing yet, because she has to drop off her keycard to Mister Moseby so no one can go into hers and Bailey's suite while they are gone. I cannot wait to go on the plane, I love planes, I love going on planes. I then left the suite to go down the hall and see if Maddie is finished so that I can help her and Bailey put their luggage in Cody's car and mine. We are packing tonight so that we do not have to worry about at 2:00 in the morning. I am excited to spend some time with my Maddie and with my brother and his girlfriend Bailey. This trip is going to awesome.

Knock! Knock! Knock! On the door.

I enter the suite then I go into the girl's room. Maddie was just zipping up her second suitcase. As I take the first suitcase in arms, I already put my suite case in the car. Cody and Bailey brought Bailey's suite case down tonight already. Cody and Bailey are on the couch waiting for Maddie to finish so that we can drop the keycards off in Moseby's office for him to hold onto. Maddie comes out with her purse I bought her on one arm, and her carrying case on the other. We all have matching samsonite suite cases that are black. Maddie is also pulling her second suitcase she is bringing. As we shut the door of the suite.

We all walk toward the elevator to go to the lobby to drop off, Maddie and Bailey's keycard and to arrange the wake-up call for the morning at 2:30 am.

Cody and Bailey are going to arrange the wake-up call for all of us for 2:30 of the morning. I really cannot wait for to get to be in Hawaii tomorrow night, it is finally is here the trip. Maddie and I are holding hands while we walk to my car, to put her luggage into the trunk.

After fitting in all of the suitcases in the car, Maddie and I start walking back to the lobby talking about the Trip tomorrow. "Zack, I have a secret to tell you about me you do not know?" Maddie said, as I look her in shock.

"Sweet thang, what is your secret; you know you can tell me anything?" I said looking at Maddie eyes.

"Zack, my secret is that I am afraid of flying on an airplane, I hate flying on airplanes, and I know you must think I am weird or something?" Maddie said

"Maddie, I don't think that you being afraid of flying are so bad, you're not weird because of it, or it is not embarrassing to hate flying. Many people are scared of flying Maddie. I'll will be on the flight with you holding your hand, and having my arm around you during take-off and landing, also during flight, you can lay your head on my shoulder, also Maddie, I am bringing my iPod touch, and also I am bringing my PSP on board also. I am brought my lab top on the plane to play my computer games also to watch movies on it.

Maddie and I enter the lobby and see Moseby who gives me and Maddie a hug, and wishes us luck and fun in Hawaii. I love Mister Moseby. Maddie is coming upstairs to my suite to spend the night. Maddie and Bailey decide it would be easier for all us to stay all together in the suite tonight to wake each other up for the flight. Maddie and I enter the suite and sit on the couch next to Cody and Bailey. Mom then started talking about the rules of trip.

"Zack and Cody, I know you guys excited about the trip tomorrow, I know this is your first trip unsupervised. So Zack and Cody, I want you to share a room and the girls to share room, so nothing happens on your vacation, and also all of you guys have fun on the trip and enjoy the time together in paradise." My mom said before going down to do her show tonight.

I then walked into mine and Cody's room got my sleeping bag off out of my closet. I then laid it down on the floor; Maddie goes into my bedroom to change into her pajamas for the night. Maddie is wearing my paid pajama pants and my rock star tee shirt with the sliver guitar on it. Maddie then curls up into my sleeping bag; I then go into the sleeping bag with Maddie, as we cuddle up in it. Cody and Bailey are also curled up in Cody's sleeping bag. We went to bed early because we have to get up at 2:30 am. We watch TV for a little while. I fell asleep with Maddie in my arms, the way it should be.

I was sleeping then I heard the alarm on the phone go off for our 2:30 in the morning wake up call. I heard someone knock on the door also. Cody was the first one up, so he woke Bailey up, while Cody was in the shower, Bailey woke Maddie up in my arms. I then heard a voice of an angel try and wake me up.

"Zacky, Time to get up, time to go to Hawaii. It is about 2:40, so please get up." Maddie said in a sweet sexy voice in my ear. I then woke up, gave Maddie a good morning kiss, and hug. Maddie then went to the bathroom to go take shower, she knew from all the times she slept over all summer that she was free to use our bathroom. Maddie then took a shower, as my mom came out to check if we were all up and getting ready. I turn the TV on to watch something until Maddie gets out of the Shower.

"Zack, why do you have the TV on?" Cody said to me

"Cody, I am just watching TV until Maddie is done so that I can get into the shower to get ready to go?" I said to Cody

"Zack, after you get out of the shower, grab the bag your bring on the plane, and bring them down to the car and rest of the baggage. Zack, Ok." Cody said nervous

"Ok Cody relaxes, we are going to make the airport on time, and Cody it is going to be awesome vacation with our girlfriends. (Maddie and Bailey)" I said to Cody trying to relax Cody, that we would be fine.

I check the time it was about 3 o'clock now, Maddie comes into the room and sits down on the couch next to me with her pocketbook. Maddie is now wearing a pair of black sweats pants and also she is also wearing my sweatshirt for the plane ride, Maddie said she was going to wear something comfortable, and when they get to Chicago or Las Vegas she would change into something else for the final long part of the plane ride. We are probably going to leave for the airport at 3:30 am. It takes about 30 minutes to get to Boston-Logan International Airport. I then left to go into the shower.

After my shower, I changed into some comfortable clothes for the flight to Hawaii. I am going to wear a pair of sweat pants to match Maddie's; also I am wearing my grey zip up sweatshirt. I then went back in to the living to watch TV for a little while before we had off to the airport.

At about 3:25, we started to get ready to leave in 5 minutes to make it to the airport by 4:00. We started to say good-bye to my mom.

Maddie and I are the first to say good-bye to mom.

"Zack and Maddie have fun on the trip, enjoy it you guys, you deserved. In addition, Maddie watch Zack for me in Hawaii, and make sure he behaves himself in Maui. In addition, people take a lot pictures for me on your vacation. Maddie also make sure Zack or you call me when the flight arrives in Chicago before you fly to Las Vegas, Nevada. Call me at all the stops on the flight, and when you guys land in Hawaii, and when you get to the hotel. Zack use your cell phone to call me it is cheaper than using the hotel phone. I love you guys, have fun, and have safe trip there." My mom said while giving me a hug and kiss, and giving one to Maddie also.

I love how my Mom and Maddie have a mother-daughter relationship; it kind does make my relationship easier with Maddie. Bailey and my Mom also are starting to develop a close relationship. Maddie and Bailey act like sisters to each other now, since living with each other, they also have a lot in common. I really would like to marry Maddie someday; it would be awesome to be her husband.

After finishing our good buys with my mom, Maddie and I left the suite to go meet Cody and Bailey in the front of the hotel, they left a few minutes to go get the car, and pull it in front of the lobby of the hotel. When Maddie and I reach the lobby, we waved to goodbye to Estabon who was working as the night manger. Then Maddie and I go outside and see the car in front of us. Maddie and I get into the back of Mind and Cody's truck, I love my truck, and you people know that already.

Cody then starts driving toward the airport as je heads for I90 North toward Boston-Logan international airport. In the back seat of the truck, I have my arm around Maddie, while she lays her head on my shoulder. I will explain our flight information when we reach the airport. We have to park the car in the stay over parking garage for long term parking because we going to be there for almost a month, we will be home by July 21, 2010.

We just past Prudential Center in the middle of downtown Boston, so we should be at the airport in about 5-15 minutes based on traffic, right now there is about no one on the road, so It will probably only take 5 minutes. Maddie is getting comfortable in my arms while we wait to get to the airport and the parking garage.

When we reach the airport, Cody drives to the parking garage of Logan International airport port B. As Cody parks the car, the person who works here comes up to me and takes my card to play for the parking for almost next month at the airport. After paying for parking, I helped Cody unload the car for the girls. I handed Maddie her two suitcases. I then grab my suite case. I then grab my carry-on backpack, and Maddie's carryon bag. We lock the car, and start walking toward the entrance of terminal B building B. When we reach the entrance, we had to the American Airlines check-in desk. As Maddie, Cody, Bailey, and I had to the check in desk of the airport, Maddie told me the time was 4:00 am now, so about an hour before the flight. Maddie and I are waiting in-line as Maddie goes prints out are boarding passes for the trip to Hawaii.

After about 10 minutes, Maddie comes over with the nametag bags stickers we have to put on our luggage for the trip to Maui. After Maddie hands me my boarding pass for the trip, then I put my suitcase on the platform for it to move. I have a enough shirts to last me for about a week and a half. I help Maddie put her suitcases onto the platform, after Cody and Bailey go put their suitcases on.

Now all of us start walking to the security checkpoint for American Airlines. Are gate for the trip is gate 34B. I am starving right now; we have not stopped for breakfast yet this morning before we got to the airport. When we reach the security checkpoint for American Airlines. I go first into the line. I unpack my backpack for the stuff. I put my laptop, PSP, iPhone, and my iPod original into a box. I put my movies I brought for the flight in a bucket. I hate the security checkpoints, because you have unpacked all your belongings. I then take my shoes off. I then walk thought the metal detector. I then start packing up my belonging back into my backpack. Maddie then follows what I did, and stats to put the stuff back in her bag, and her purse. Bailey comes thought the security metal detector. Bailey has done it so many times going home to Kettlecorn. I know they do it for cautionary reasons for the safety of you and for the other passengers; they also do it so there are no more terrorist attacks.

Cody turn now, Cody empties out his bag he brings on the plane, and then puts his shoes in his bucket. Then Cody walks thought the metal detector, and it goes off. So they pull Cody off to the side and pat him to check if he has anything on him. Cody then tries to go thought the metal detector again and it goes off again. Head of the security comes over to talk to Cody. He explained that the system has been having problems lately so he is free to go. They say he is good to go, when they check all of his pockets.

After the whole security checkpoint fiasco, it is now 4:35 am so about 20 minutes before boarding of the flight. We start walking to our gate, my hand is holding Maddie's, while Cody is holding Bailey's hand. We so many different shops and resturants in the plaza for our B. There is a McDonalds, Dunkin Donuts, a pizza place, also a gift shop for the Boston Area. We start walking to gate 34. I see on the video board, also outside I can our plane. I sit down on the seats in our waiting section for gate 34.

"Hey Cody, Bailey, do you guys want anything from Dunkin Donuts, Maddie are about to go get some down there if you want anything?" I said to Cody and Bailey hungry, because I have not ate yet.

"Sure Zack, Bailey and me went a couple hot chocolates, we are not really hungry right now." Cody said as Maddie and I start walking to Dunkin Donuts by gate 30. Maddie and I are talking with each other on the way to Dunkin Donuts.

"Zack who are sitting next to on the plane." Maddie said.

"Maddie, I have seat 4D, what is year seat Maddie." I said smiling to my beautiful girlfriend of almost 1 month. It is actually going to be our one month anniversary on Saturday. I still can't believe that I have now been dating Maddie for almost a month, I just can't believe it. Actually I can, because after dating Maya, I know that wouldn't want just to date girls, I just want to date one girl and have a stable girlfriend who I can love, hold, talk to, and get great along with.

"Zack, my seat number is 4C." Maddie said as I had the window seat for the first part. Even If Maddie had the window seat, I would take her window seat for her, because Maddie is afraid of flying on airplanes. I can't try she starting to act scared now. The way is gripping my hand hard.

After ordering 4 hot chocolates, I take the tray and start walking back to where Bailey and Cody are. "Maddie Don't' be scared of flying, I will be here to protect you if anything goes wrong ok." I said giving her a kiss on the lips and a hug trying to come her down. I sat down at the chair. Then Flight attendant said "Now Boarding for first class. Rows 1 thought 4. Now boarding rows 1 thought 4." I then take Maddie's hand to the line. I hand the flight attendant my boarding pass. As I head to down the terminal to the plane. Still holding Maddie's hand. As we start to walk down, I see that the seats in first class are wider more relaxing. As each seat has their own TV, table, and footrest and complaint blanket for the flight.

Maddie and I walk down the rows to our seats in row 4. When we reach row 4, I let Maddie go in first to sit in her seat as she fastens her seat belt. I then put Maddie's carry on bag up, as ask her what she wants me to grab out from it. She tells me to grab her magazines she brought for the plane ride. As I grab the magazines and handed it to her. Maddie had one travel magazine about Maui.

"Welcome to flight 4397 to Chicago, Illinois, it should be nice clear flight to Chicago, Be pare for take off." Captain said As the flight attendants came a run to see if all the seat belts were on right. I am right now holding Maddie's hand. As her head is on my shoulder. As I put my iPod touch in my bag for take off. Maddie already has her eyes closed, as I whisper soothing words into her ear to help her fight her fear of flying. As the planes starts to take off the runway and pick up speed to take off.

"Maddie, everything is going to okay. Don't be scared, your Zacky is here for you. Come one open your eyes to talk to me and you can still keep your head on my shoulder." I said to Maddie, who tried to open her eyes. She did it for me open her eyes, and start to talk to me, as the plane is now in the air traveling to Chicago O'Hare Airport. It takes about 3 and half hrs to take to get to Chicago.

When in the airplane is in the air, I am looking out the window, I can see the sun starting to come up in the east while in the air. Now Maddie is starting to be fine now, she is reading the Maui Magazine about the island, she also making list of things she wants to do in Maui. I am happy she is more relax as I start to the play the game on my iPod touch. After awhile Maddie tries to fall asleep on my shoulder to get a couple more hours of sleep before we reach Chicago in a couple hrs. I see Cody and Bailey sleeping next to us in their little station on the airplane. I then grab my pillow and try to go to sleep now for a couple hrs.

After about 3 and half hrs the plane landed in Chicago O'Hare intentional airport, once the plane landed, the sun was up in Chicago. This was the first time I ever saw the Windy city. I decide to wake Maddie up after the landing of the plane in Chicago. Now we started to walk toward the next gate for the flight to Las Vegas. As we wait Maddie makes a phone call home to tell Mom that we landed in Chicago. Maddie then went to the bathroom with Bailey. As Cody and I sit and watch the stuff and talk about the trip and stuff and how great is going to be tonight being on the beach with Maddie and Bailey. I am probably going to take Maddie on a romantic walk on the beach tonight, after dinner.

Girls came back about 10 minutes later, as we wait for the flight to board for Las Vegas. Maddie told me when she called, no one answered so she left a message for her, she is probably sleeping.

The rest of the flights to Maui were great, Maddie and I played a computer game on my laptop so that we can also spend some time together we also watched movie together on the final leg of the trip to Maui. Maddie was fine the rest of the flights to Hawaii. She actually she started to like it because of me, because she knew I was going to be there always to protect her. I love her, I always have. When we arrive at the Maui airport Kahului. The plane landed and we started to walk off to the baggage claim on the other side of the airport.

Now finally we are in Maui, Hawaii, after a long 12 hr flight. I had fun on the plane with my girlfriend. I know I had at least 5 sprites and orange sodas on the flight to here. Now finally it is time to have fun in the Hawaiian Sun. Maddie is going to go to the bathroom to change after we collect the luggage from baggage claim. Now it is time for the hard part of the flight baggage claim?


End file.
